


Intelligence

by Jas_Thyme



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark side Logan, Dark side Logic, Dark! Logan, Dark! Logic, Logan is Fed Up, Logan is being ignored, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_Thyme/pseuds/Jas_Thyme
Summary: Logan has had it.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 222





	1. Step 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy yall. Long story short, I was thirsty for Dark Logan content so I made some of my own, and if you're here from my tumblr (https://im-illegal.tumblr.com/), thanks! I wanna try to update every week or two, but I don't have the best track record of that. At all. Ever.

This was it. This was the  _ last  _ straw.

One too many times had he been  _ ignored _ .

One too many times has his reason been _ cast to the side _ .

One too many times has he remained  _ unsummoned  _ when  _ important matters  _ were at hand, one too many times had he been  _ shut up _ .

If they want a reason not to ignore him, they’ll get one.

Then hopefully, he’ll never be ignored again.

The calculations were rushed, hurried.

It’s been done before, but he didn’t dare ask Virgil to help, as it appears that  _ they  _ are a… sensitive topic, for the side.

He wasn’t sure it would work, no not entirely…

But he was through. If it ended with him being an outcast to  _ both  _ sides of the schism, so be it.

Logan laced his fingers together, raising his arms above his head to stretch himself before turning off his desk lamp and heading to bed, as he will need his rest for the coming day.

-

Remus  _ finally  _ broke one hand loose of his restraints. Then the door opened.

Remus hissed, as he hasn’t seen light for hours, or was it days now? Weeks maybe? He looked at the figure in the door, and to his surprise, there was no dramatic cape, no flash of an extra four limbs no immediate hissing of a snake coming to reprimand him for something because he somehow messed up again. Somehow messed up being kept a secret.

There was only the glint of glasses, fixing of a tie, and arms crossing.

A light side.

The logical one.

Logan.

“Oh?” Remus propped himself on his only free elbow, “and why has the little light side come here? Are you lost?”

Logan took a step closer to the bed. “I’m  _ far  _ from lost, Remus.”

“Oh?” Well, what did you know? 

“So why are you here then,” Remus spat, “to mock how far the mighty have fallen? To pity me?”

“Pity you?” Logan laughed a bit and Remus held his tongue, against his nature, “Oh I’m not here to pity you, Remus.” Logan took another step towards the bed. The door behind him, no longer held up by his weight fell shut behind him, returning the room to darkness. Logan turned on a UV penlight, A) revealing mysterious stains over the creative side’s room, and B) Illuminating Logan’s face in blue light.

“I’m here for your help Remus.”

“For what? What could you possibly need my help for, _ light side _ -”

“ **To become a dark side** .”

-

Remus burst out laughing. “ _ You _ , a dark side? Okay- Okay, gimmie a minute-” Remus made an attempt to collect himself. “Why do you want to become a dark side? Don’t you know what’ll happen if you do? You’ll be an outcast. All your little light friends will abandon you. You’ll be feared and rejected. You don’t want that now do you? I thought  _ logic  _ of all sides would have thought this through.”

“I did. I’ve been through every possibility and was aware of the outcast factor from the start. You see, Remus,” Logan examined his nails, “you see, being  _ feared  _ is part of why I came here. You listen to what you  _ fear _ . And, quite frankly, I am quite  _ tired  _ of not being  _ listened too _ .”

“They don’t listen to us-”

“I beg to differ. You saw the other sides at your… debut, shall we call it. They listened to you. You made them honestly believe having you around made Thomas a _ bad person _ , and without me, you would have made him truly believe it indefinitely. That’s not ‘not being listened to’, Remus.”

Remus was, for once, speechless. 

_ All sides are subject to reason _ , Logan thought.

Remus thought for a second, then a grin spread across his face.

“Well, it is quite boring around here. D’you mind looking for a key or two ‘round here?”

A nod and an hour later, Remus was standing up rubbing his wrists, “While I do  _ love  _ being chained up, there should at least be a safeword involved.”

Logan reminded himself of Remus’s Remusness and promptly ignored his comment.

“Well if you really wanna be a dark side, you need to start off like a dark side. We don’t just get the name from Roman’s ramblings ya know.”

“And how do you, pray tell, start off like a dark side?”

“Be hidden from Thomas, of course.” Remus did a handstand, “Be kept in the dark?”

“A question- will Thomas still be able to access my functions when needed?”

Remus pushed off his hands and landed on his feet. “10 point score,” he whispered to himself, “He will don’ worry. You said you said it all figured out right?” Remus swung around to look at Logan.

“Eh. It was rushed.” Logan brushed a bit of dust off his shoulder.

“And here I thought you were a perfectionist!” he cajoled, “well, things can change!”

“Yes. Yes, they can.”

-

Deceit’s Door.

Designed to be intimidating, to drive others away. To conceal.

Remus knocked, once, twice, before they swung open.

The room inside resembled a snake sanctuary, almost.

Sunlight shining through glass, rocks for basking, and trees.

And in the middle, a side sat on a green armchair.

“Logan. Remus.” The doors swung shut.

“Why have you come accompanied by a light side, Remus?”

_ Especially  _ this  _ one _ , Deceit thought.

Logan made an attempt to speak up before Remus whispered to him, “Trust me, you’ll want me to handle this.” Logan took a step back.

“Logic wishes to become a dark side.”

-

Deceit nearly fell out of his chair, from hilarity or shock, it wasn’t clear.

This would be interesting.

And with Logic on their side?

Deceit composed himself.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Both other sides flinched a bit.

“Wait really,” Remus stated, dumbfounded, “It was that easy? Well. ‘Lot easier than I thought it’d be.” Remus spun on one leg to face Logan.

“You heard him, what are you waiting for?”

Logan turned to him with a deadpan expression. “For the shock to settle in.”

Remus cackled and threw his arm around Logan, aiming to walk him forwards. “Well, let us go!”


	2. Step 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 2: Look the part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ngl I wrote this listening to DnP play Undertale :\

They walked down the halls of the mindscape, heading towards a place Logan has never been before.

Remus seemed to vibrate with excitement beside him.

Logan honestly would’ve too if he wasn’t trying to add to his mental map of the mindscape in his head.

He wondered where they were going for a moment before they finally stopped in front of a large gate.

A gate he recognized, though the one he knew was in glorious gold.

This gate, however, was in a lovely silver.

“The imagination? Why’re we here?” Logan wondered aloud.

“OUTFIT CHANGE!” Remus screamed, knocking the gate open clumsily.

Logan’s eyebrow raised in amusement as he looked over at Deceit.

Deceit only nodded, snickering a bit.

“You do tend to dress in dramatics, I suppose. In comparison, my outfit is a bit… plain. A little change can’t hurt, after all.”

Logan followed a skipping Remus into the imagination.

-

Remus conjured up a wild array of clothes, all Logan’s shade of blue.

Then he made them all poof away, tutting.

Logan hummed questioningly.

“None of them were you enough. Pull from the depths of your mind, with as much flair as you can muster.

Oh. He had to be the ones to conjure them.

This… might be difficult.

-

Remus watched, jittery and eager for whatever the side would make.

Eyes closed, deep in concentration, a few vague shapes started to materialize.

A plumed hat with a blue feather and circuit board designs, an ornate blue vest, and a poet blouse.

“Huh.” Logan examined the outfit. “Well, it is flashy.”

Remus squealed to himself and did a cartwheel.

He swirled up a changing room for Logan, “Well? Go try it on!”

Remus ran out of the imagination to go fetch Deceit.

-

Remus dragged Deceit over to the changing room.

Deceit knocked on the door, “How is it?”

“Surprisingly comfortable. A bit stuffy.”

“Well let’s have a look at you if you’re ready.”

Logan nodded behind the door and walked out.

*[Image](https://im-illegal.tumblr.com/post/613914946085011456)* *it's a link* *to a tumblr post* *with the photo*

“Congratulations Logan,” Deceit grinned, “You now blend in with the troupe.”

-

Logan adjusted his glasses and smiled.

“A step closer, are we?”

“A step closer indeed,” Deceit nodded.

The trio walked out of the imagination, determined.

They walked back from the way they came, back to Deceit’s room.

-

“Hey, kiddo? You in there?” A knock on an empty room.

“Kiddo?”

No answer is heard.

Logan has been gone for quite some time.

Everything has been the same, save a full jar of crofters in the fridge.

Whoever knocked walked away from the door, hesitantly.

-

“I… feel… _good_.” Logan expressed, more to himself than the others in the room.

They looked at him inquisitively.

“And?” Deceit pried.

“No and, really It’s just that- these days I haven’t been _feeling_ much.”

“Much of?” Remus’s interest was now piqued.

“Anything really. Except maybe, a bit of… contempt. Not much other than that, though.”

“Why the contempt?”

Logan flashed back to his emotions the night before he came to enter Remus’s room.

“Why not have contempt? After everything _they’ve_ done? Or, more realistically, after everything they _haven’t_ done?” Logan laughed, breaking his bitter tone.

Remus and Deceit looked at each other, then back at Logan.

They both stood up and sat next to Logan on the couch in the dark sides common room.

“Agreed.” Remus and Deceit sighed in tandem.

“Well,” Logan yawed, “It’s been a long day. Sleep is in order.”

Logan summoned the door to his room and slipped in with a wave goodbye.

-

Logan noticed something was a little off when he entered the room.

His door had been summoned without him.

He laughed sourly.

If they wanted to care, they should’ve started a long-ass time ago.

-

After a good night's rest, Logan got up to start his daily routine.

He stretched, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and pulled forth a change of clothes.

He was confused, noticing it wasn’t his normal clothing until he remembered yesterday and smiled a little bit.

He put the fanciful clothes on, ready.

He promptly locked his door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRIE FSHBHJCX THANK ALL OF YOU WHOVE LEFT KUDOS AND Occasionalfanart TYSM I HAVE A BAD HABIT OF MAKING MULTICHAPTERED FICS WITH 1 CHAPTER SO *general ecstatics* YOU'RE HELPING ME BREAK A HABIT AND I GIVE YOU ALL MY APPRECIATION! ABOUT 300 WORDS SHORTER THAN I WOULD'VE LIKED, BUT A NICE END ALL THE SAME! I'LL HOPEFULLY SEE YALL NEXT WEEK! (RESORTED TO SOME VERY VERY VERY CLICHES IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE IT TURNED OUT WELL!)


	3. Step 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 3: Kept in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This was. Late. BUT IM SO HAPPY THAT ALL YALL ARE STILL HERE??! THANK YOU

An issue had come up with Thomas again.

Patton rose up first, cracking a joke and trying to help a bit, maybe identify a bit of the issue at hand.

Roman next, striking a reference, a bit of flarishness and asking if Virgil might be able to help any.

Virgil rose up, a bit annoyed but still there to help, then he called for Lo-

He called for Lo-

Why couldn't he call for Lo-.

Why did his own hand clasp over his mouth when he tried to call for Lo-.

_Why did his own hand clasp over his mouth like when a certain someone didn’t want something seen._

All the other sides’ eyes were wide.

-

Patton laughed nervously.

“Let’s- let’s go check on Logan, maybe- maybe he’s just not feeling alright!”

They summoned up Logan’s door.

They summoned up Logan’s-

 _They summoned up-_

More nervous laughter as Patton wrung his hands.

“Its, ah, _locked_.”

-

Virgil huffed, “Okay can we get rid of the niceties here? We all know who’s behind this. Deceit!”

Logan’s space darkened, a sure contrast to the bright yellow.

“What _ever_ could be the issue?”

“What’ve you done with Lo-” muffled noise from a hand over a mouth “Can you stop that?!”

“You know the rules, _Virgil_.”

“What. Have. You. _Done_.”

“Do you honestly care?” Deceit scoffed, admiring his gloved hands because he cannot see his nails. He’s wearing gloves. Why is he admiring his nails? He can't see his nails.

“Of course I care! Who knows what you’ve-” Virgil seethed before he was cut off yet again.

“See there you are again. You care _so much_ about what _I’ve_ done. Where is the concern for _your friend_ ? Do you only _care_ because you know _I’m_ involved? Or because _the dark_ is involved? Because if you do, I’m flattered.” Deceit knew that he was putting pressure on a fault line. He needed them to _see_ . “You see Roman, Virgil, Patton,” He nodded at each of the sides with their names, “Do any of you even _care_ ? Have you _ever_ cared? Think of it, he has to almost _force_ you to even listen to him! He’s almost always the _last_ to be heard, and even then, _even then,_ you _don’t_ **_listen_ ** .” Deceit's voice dripped with venom, “So. Let’s ask a little question now, can we? Why would you _stay_ somewhere where you had to _fight_ to get a word in?”

The sides were all speechless, mouths agape.

“What the fwuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! It's ages shorter than intended but the next chapter is planned out and it ran to its end fast.


	4. Step Four: Make Your Presence Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bridges are burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Online school happened! So this story got kind of garrotted! Now that its over, this Hydra's growin a second head! So after no further delay! Chapter Four!

The sides all look to the, now rather confused, Thomas, who is now hyperventilating ever so slightly and laughing.

Thomas puts his hand to his forehead, still laughing, and starts pacing around.

The sides, sans Virgil who is purely seething in Deceit’s direction, so basically just Roman and Patton look at each other, then at Thomas, then Deceit, then each other.

Thomas, then looks to Deceit.

“So,” Thomas says softly, breathing half under control “My lo-”, speech 0, hand 1, “ _ He _ ’s ducked out?

Patton casts a light glance over to the hallway, “Deceit?”

Deceit straightens, “Yes?”

Patton is silent, and nods his head towards Thomas.

“No, Logan is not ‘ducked out’. He’s there.  _ Very much _ there, Thomathy.”

“Then what was  _ that _ ,” Thomas then gestures wildly.

“Yes, what was that?” Deceit sneers in Virgil’s general direction before throwing his focus back at Thomas. “Do you wish to know?”

‘ _ You know the rules, Virgil _ ’ echoes in Thomas’s head.

“Yes. I- I want to know.”

-

“Then ask that which knows, Thomas.” Deceit steps aside slightly.

“Logan?” Thomas says tentatively, as if waiting for some lashback, maybe a movement of his hand unwilled.

Logan pops in.

Roman snickers, “What's with the getup, Edgar Allen Dork?”

A disapproving look was given from across the room, “Roman, your insults are getting weak.” was all that was said before Logan turned to Thomas, “I tried being taken seriously one way before. I dressed professionally, I spoke quaintly, and I  _ was  _ serious. But alas, you remained ignoring your very logic. So, I figured,  _ what’s the fucking point _ ?” Cue a gasp from Patton, “So. I will not be stepping out, who knows what a disaster you’d be without me, but I am no longer taking your treatment. Anyways, it doesn’t really  _ matter  _ I suppose, but then again  _ when did it ever _ . Anyways, Thomas?” Thomas, previously semi-frozen, looks up a bit. “Your issue stems from right  _ here  _ .” Logan points at one specific thing out of place. 

Logan looks over at the light sides distastefully, before slowly sinking away, Deceit in tow.

-

Patton looks mortified.

Roman looks confused.

Virgil just looks mad.

They all look hurt.

“So,” Thomas clicked his tongue, “there’s  _ that _ .”

“Yeah, there’s that,” Virgil says pointedly, “what the heck is that idiot  _ thinking _ ?”

“Well…” Patton looks around uncertainly, fidgeting with the paws of his sweater, “we might’ve been a bit too negligent of him…”

“And how dare he say my quipps have been getting weak!” Roman muttered to himself, “My quipps are amazing!” he looks doubtful for a second, “Maybe I just need to workshop them…” Roman slowly, still muttering steps away from the conversation.

Patton looks over a bit panicked, but still focuses himself on Virgil and Thomas.

Virgil sighs ruefully, “I’m out. I doubt he knows what he’s doing anyways.”

“Do- do ya thing he’ll be back soon kiddo?” Patton asks Virgil.

“I know it. That dork won’t last a week.” Virgil sinks out.

“Thomas? Are ya alright?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, Patton.”

Patton sinks out.

Thomas sighs.

“I never thought Logan could be scary. Guess I was… wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter! Half as long, but generally, m just happy to put it out! I also have another story (ish) on tumblr that's also Logan Centric but more,,, angst! (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askalonelogan)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely and very much appreciated!!


End file.
